


Moonshine

by helvonasche



Series: To The Heart and Mind [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Knotting, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: This is a prequel to Should Have Known Better that I wrote with @madamelibrarian. Mindy and @formidablepassion helped me bang this out for @winchester-writes‘s Birthday Drinking Challenge!So,  Should Have Known Better was pure angst. Dean gets his heart ripped out. And I said that if anyone asked me or Mindy to make it better, we would punish you.This *points at the dirty words below* is not a punishment. This is a lovely gift for Rosie. Part 2 to Should Have Known Better is coming. It will hurt.





	

Wrapping his arm around Lacey, Dean pulled her close and whispered, “You look so good tonight.”

Giggling, she curled her fists into the front of his shirt, her words slurring slightly after matching Dean shot for shot of some foul tasting moonshine she’d picked up from the liquor store, “I bet you say that to all the boys.” 

Drawing his nose along her jaw as she spoke, Dean felt a burp coming and looked over her shoulder so he wouldn’t let it loose in her face. Relieved, he leaned back and eyed her, as best he could, and asked, “Boys?” Reaching between her legs and gripping her sex, Dean said, “No dick, sorry Lace, I only say sweet things to you.”

“For now,” Lacey ground down against his hand, “And my dick is in my duffel. I can show you too. Huge knot. Pro’lly bigger than yours.”

“Speaking of huge knots, the whole reason we got a room and are on our own…” Dean trailed off as he pulled Lacey from the floor onto his lap. He had been in full rut for over a day, but he and Lacey had discovered that waiting always made his knot better. However, a full day of teasing and a few hours of drunken playfulness with her scent filling his head with all sorts of ideas had taken its toll. Dean wanted to fuck.

Lacey hummed as she leaned forward and gently nipped at the side of his neck, purring against his ear, “Poor Alpha. Is your knot aching to pop inside me?” 

Leaning back, Dean ran his hands along her sides before settling on her hips and holding her down as he ground against her, “Do not tease the Alpha, little girl.”

“But it’s so much fun,” Lacey groaned, her fingers dragging along the nape of his neck, “Maybe I want you wild.” 

Flipping her onto her back, Dean settled between her legs as he practically growled, “I don’t think you could handle me if I let go.” Holding her hands above her head with one hand, he trailed the other along her side again and looked into her deep, brown eyes, “What if I went completely feral… what would you do?”

“You’re too drunk,” she teased as one of her legs inched up along his thigh.

Popping up and releasing her hands, his finding her breasts and giving them a playful squeeze, Dean replied happily, “Yes. Can we have the sex now?”

For the past eighteen months, Dean had not only noticed the change but felt different. Being with Lacey had changed him in so many ways, but the most noticeable was how easy his ruts were. Dean knew her heats had toned down a bit, but his ruts were barely a problem. Before his previous rut, six months ago, they had decided to try taking a vacation to help with his possessiveness. 

To say that this little plan had been a good idea was an understatement. Dean was able to fully focus on Lacey and not what Sam or Cas or what anyone else might be doing in relation to  _ his _ Omega. The motel room, the isolation, the new environment all made Dean a thoroughly tolerable Alpha in rut. 

Lacey cocked an eyebrow, enjoying riling Dean up far too much for her own good. Reaching down between them and sliding her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Slipping them down below the curve of her hips, she rolled over and wiggled her ass at him, “All yours, big boy.”

“Then let’s get it,” Dean picked Lacey up from the floor and walked her to their bed.

Cackling wildly as she pretended to fight him, Lacey sighed when he dropped her on the bed. She squirmed and flipped over, crawling to the middle of the bed to watch Dean undress. He wasn’t wearing much, just a tshirt and some boxer briefs, but she could watch him do just about anything and still find herself focusing solely on him.

Bending at the waist, Dean didn’t take his eyes off of her until he started to lose his balance. He may have a high tolerance for alcohol, but the moonshine was doing a number on his equilibrium.  Catching himself on the bed and stepping out of the fabric on the floor, Dean grinned as he instructed, “Daddy ain’t playin’ anymore. Get on your back and spread your legs.”

Lacey teased by presenting her ass to him before turning over on her back as she heard him growl at her. Spreading her legs, and winking at him, “What’s taking you so long,  _ Daddy _ ?”

“Baby girl, you just made a fatal mistake,” Dean threatened as he got on the bed and pulled her by the ankle, jerking her underneath him. Lacey giggled until she could barely breath, squirming to get away from him. Dean teased her slick sex with the head of his cock as he lost his train of thought.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Lacey pulled him close causing him to enter her tight entrance, both of them groaning at the sensation. For a moment, they were locked in place, memorizing the feel of the other’s body, then Dean began to pull back.

Setting a steady and careless rhythm, Dean rolled his hips as Lacey raised her arms above her head. Sitting up as he continued to thrust into her almost lazily, Dean asked, “You gonna be a good girl for me?”

Lacey struggled to even out her breathing as Dean’s cock seemed to swell each time their hips met. Through a moan, she said, “Yes, Dean.”

With a sudden, brutal thrust, Dean stilled inside her, “What did you say?”

Panicking, Lacey tried to backtrack, “Daddy! Yes, daddy, I’ll be a very good girl for you.”

Dean put a hand on her chest and drew his hips back slowly, when he was barely inside her and drove into her. Holding her in place with one hand, Dean pulled back again and thrust hard. Each time he bottomed out, Lacey gave a shriek quickly followed by a soft moan of pleasure. His thick length stretching her open and making her nerves sing as she felt his knot swell with each thrust.

After a few more carefully measured thrusts, Dean’s body gave in to its baser nature. His hips pistoning as Lacey’s pleas filled his ears, he felt his knot throb once in warning before he gave a final thrust and came deep inside her.

* * *

As dawn broke and the light  pouring through the window landed on Dean’s face, alerting him to the new day, he slowly opened his eyes as he rolled his tongue across the roof of his mouth to alleviate the tacky, sour taste. Reaching down, he gave himself a morning scratch and realized something was… missing. Like clothes or blankets. Blinking through the pounding headache ringing between his ears, he asked,  “Uh, why are we both naked on the couch?”


End file.
